


Couldn't Thank You Enough

by nemo_loves_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Louis, Falling In Love, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Rich Harry, nick and harry are bffs, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemo_loves_larry/pseuds/nemo_loves_larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry you are actually quite hot. If I wasn't like planning on marrying Zayn, I would have totally fallen for you." <br/>Louis says smirking and Harry ruffled his curls, looking down and trying hard to control his blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

PROLOGUE

I always thought, we fall in love only once, and the rest is not love. Over the course of my life I actually came to believe that concept until I had my first heartbreak, and then I thought love was nothing but a load of crap.  
But I always say that life has a funny way of making us believing in all the philosophies, and this is my story of how I became a believer.  
The only thing I believe in now is, it’s not love if it does not last….  
\- Harry Styles


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is charming and in love..

 

Julia got up from her desk, a folder clutched in her dainty hand and the other hand on her hip as she walked towards the cabin opposite her cubicle. She cleared her throat and knocked once, "May I come in Sir?" She asked her voice low and polite. The curly haired boss looked up, his spectacles settling on the bridge of his nose. He sat straight on his desk, few sheets lying in front of him and a parker in his hand. He smiled at his assistant, as she walked inside, but stopped right in front of the door. The office was huge, with a mahogany desk straight in the center of the room. Mr. Harry Styles read the tag on the desk. Julia cleared her throat again gaining Harry's attention.  
"Mr. Styles, Mr. Chaterjee is calling to confirm about the meeting this afternoon, what should I respond to it?" Julia asked as stood at the door.  
Harry hummed removing his glasses and resting it on top of his head. He then nodded and said, "Tell him the meeting is on." and picked up a file flipping through the sheets.  
Julia was about to walk away as Harry called out, "Julia." She immediately turned around muttering a "Yes sir."  
It's not that Harry was a strict boss; in fact he was quite the opposite. Everyone loved and respected him and he was most considerate boss and had a nice relationship with all his employees. Harry Styles was the Editor in Chief of a very famous celebrity gossip magazine namely 'The Buzz.'  
"I will be taking an hour break now. Cancel all my appointments and I don't want any calls for the hour." He said as he placed the magazine neatly back on the table.  
"Sure Sir, I will make sure that nobody disturbs you." Julia said with a smile on her face. "Anything else Sir?" She asked.  
"No, that's it. You may leave now. Thank you." Harry said with a slight smile as he was about to sit on the chair.  
"Sir, you don't have to thank me, it's my job." She said as she pulled the handle of the door of the cabin in order to shut it. Harry just smiled in response.  
Julia walked out back to her desk placing the files in her hand back on the table.  
"So is he on his usual break?" Somebody enquired and Julia turned to reveal Sam leaning on the desk.  
"Yep. The usual break." Julia answered while arranging the files on the table.  
"I wonder what he does." Sam said still leaning on the table as he observed Julia.  
"We shouldn't get to nosy. He deserves a private hour for all the hard work he does." Julia said still arranging the files and looking at Sam.  
"I am just curious." Sam said shrugging a bit.  
"Well you shouldn't be." Julia told him rolling her eyes and Sam walked away giving her a look.  
-Back in the Cabin-  
Harry walked towards the large window frame smiling at his reflection. He had long hair falling on his shoulders, and was dressed in a navy blue suit, a white shirt tucked in. He combed his hair using his fingertips. He walked across to a certain photo frame and picked it up, biting his lip smiling at the photo.  
"Louis." He said, his voice cracked in the end.  
"Well I am the Editor in Chief of this magazine and you were right when you said I can do anything.  
Lou I have this meeting with Mr. Chaterjee and if it goes well my magazine will go international and it will be like everywhere." He said excitedly, slightly jumping now. He took a deep breath and continued,  
"I wish you were here to see my success which is all because of you.  
But I know you are happy wherever you are.  
Thank you for bringing positivity in my life and just for being there when I was at my all time low.  
Damn Louis, you were always and will always be right.  
I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did to me.  
And I will always love you."  
Harry added placing the photo frame back on the table, and smiled as he walked towards a closet and removed his guitar. He strummed the chords and he sang along.  
Lights go down  
And the night is calling to me,yeah  
I hear voices singing songs in the street  
And I know  
That we won't be going home  
For so long, for so long  
But I know that I won't be on my own, yeah  
I love this feeling and Right Now  
I wish you were here with mw  
'Cause right now everything is new to me  
You know I can't fight the feeling  
And every night I feel it  
Right now, I wish you were here with me...  
He smiled as he placed the guitar back as smiled. He was startled when he saw a figure staring at him.  
"You can come inside Nick." Harry chuckled and the man walked inside.  
"You know that was amazing. Is it the new song that you wrote?" Nick asked sitting down on the chair.  
"Yeahhhh." Harry replied leaning backward on the desk.  
"Is it for him?" Nick asked as he raised his eye brow.  
Harry shrugged but nodded.  
"You know you should go look for this guy, it's clear how much you love him." Nick said.  
"Yes I love him but he loves someone else and he is with happy with him, so just drop it" Harry said as he looked out of the window.  
But I wish to meet you someday again.  
Harry thought to himself and smiled.  
The meeting with Mr Chaterjee and Co. went fine but they said they will call the next morning to confirm about the contract. Harry was pacing back and forth in his room nervously biting his nails waiting for the much anticipated call. He almost jumped when he heard the phone ring.  
"Hello." He answered the call without looking at the caller id, nervousness evident from his tone.  
"It's me Nick. Did Mr. Chaterjee call yet?" Nick asked who was equally nervous as well.  
"Well he will call once, when you stop calling me you stupid asshole." Harry said annoyance clear in his tone. This was the fifth time that Nick had called him asking the same question.  
"Well don't sass me. Call me as soon as he calls you." Nick said and ended the call without waiting for a reply from Harry.  
Well Harry was never sassy, and it was quality that was taught to him by none other than Louis Tomlinson. How he wished Louis was there, as he always would lighten the mood by telling one of his jokes and making everyone tumble with laughter.  
"You know you have learnt well." Harry turned around to find Louis standing at the doorframe smirking. He was wearing his red suspenders and striped white t-shirt. The look Louis was very famous for.  
"You are the one who taught me." Harry said smiling to Louis who was still standing there with a now smug face.  
"But you still bite your nails when you are nervous." Louis said chuckling.  
Harry smiled and started walking towards Louis.  
"And you still have that 'Mr. Angry Young Man' face." Louis said biting on to his lip seductively.  
Harry walked over to Louis and placed his hand over the mouth of the shorter lad who tensed under his touch. Harry leaned closer to Louis' ear and whispered," And you still have the perfect voice that takes my breath away."  
Harry leaned closer to the shorter lad's mouth as their lips brushed and Harry smiled at the contact, but he was startled by the sudden ringing of his phone and when he looked back Louis had disappeared. Harry smiled shyly at the doorframe where he had previously imagined Louis was and ruffled his curls walking back to the dresser to pick up the phone.  
"Hello." He answered a little less nervous now.  
"Hello, this is Mr. Chaterjee speaking. Can I have word with Mr. Styles?" The voice on the other end inquired.  
"Yes this is him." Harry answered.  
"Mr Styles I called to confirm the contract with your company. We are deeply honored to have the pleasure with your company." Mr. Chaterjee said and Harry jumped in glee clapping his hands and doing a little happy dance.  
"Hello...Mr Styles, do I still have you on the line?" Mr. Chaterjee inquired when he got no answer.  
"Yes sir, I am still there. Thank you so much for the contract. We promise we won't let you down." Harry said excitedly still jumping.  
"We will be looking forward to working with you Mr. Styles. Have a good day." Mr. Chaterjee said.  
"Good day to you to." Harry said and jumped excitedly.  
"Thank you Louis." He said slowly looking at the doorframe and walked towards the shower. Harry threw his clothes out wiggled into the bathroom turning on the faucet to the shower. He sang the lyrics to his all time favourite song 'Sweet Disposition' by the temper trap. After he was done, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out still dancing. He went into his walk through closet and searched for something desirable to wear. He settled on a light blue shirt and black pants. He was going through the ties and thought of wearing a simple grey tie.  
"Bahhhh grey is so boring. Add a little color to your life." He heard Louis' voice in his subconscious.  
He smiled to himself and then settled on a red tie adjusting it properly around his neck. He ran to the kitchen and greeted Mary (His housekeeper) by twirling her around as she laughed.  
"You seem really happy, sir." Mary said as he let go of her and she walked towards the kitchen.  
"It's because I am. I am really happy now." Harry said still dancing around.  
"Mary have my breakfast delivered to the office. I have no time to sit and eat now." Harry said waving Mary bye and walking towards the door.  
"Sayonara Mary, Have a nice day." Harry said while walking out and sitting in the chauffer driven BMW.  
Harry asked the driver to turn up the volume of the radio as he sang along happily.  
He stared outside the window and noticed it had started to rain outside. He asked the driver to stop the vehicle as he got down. He turned his head up as the drops of rain splashed on his face. He opened his arms in embrace enjoying the shower.  
He looked to the side and saw Louis jumping in the rain and calling him. Harry joined him as he jumped around and danced the beats of the rain. He took Louis' hand in his hand and placed his other hand on his waist as they waltzed in the rain till they were alarmed by beeping of horns of the cars. He looked back and Louis was gone again and he had been dancing all alone this entire time. He ruffled his hair shyly as he saw people were laughing at him and sat back in his car.  
Harry walked in the office and saw Nick pacing back and forth at the reception desk nervously. He thought why not prank him. He changed his posture into a sadder one and walked slowly towards the reception desk.  
"Harry.... Where have you been all the time? I am so nervous. Tell me we got it." Nick asked Harry a bit nervously. But Harry just shrugged in response.  
"You are kidding aren't ya?" Nick said now horrified.  
Harry immediately burst out laughing seeing Nick's expression.  
"We got the contract." Harry cheered and the entire office wolf whistled and clapped.  
"Dude, that was not funny. You just gave me a heart attack." Nick said with his hands on his head.  
"Oh come on buddy." Harry said and hugged him.  
"Come on everyone for a group hug." Harry said and Julia, Sam and rest of the employees came and engulfed Harry in a group hug.  
Harry walked in his cabin deeply satisfied.  
Julia knocked twice on the door and walked in.  
"Sir, you have a meeting with the board of directors in an hour." She said keeping her eyes on the notepad which was in her hand.  
"Okay." Harry said going through the files which were on the table.  
"And send Nick in." Harry added while Julia nodded and walked out. A few minutes later Nick walked in smiling.  
"So I have this idea for our youth magazine" Harry said excitedly before Nick even opened his mouth to say something.  
"Woah Harry, calm your pants, you are literally on fire now. First three deals within three months and our magazine is on number one spot in the whole of America and now another idea?." Nick said straightening his posture.  
Harry rolled his eyes (another one of Louis' habits that he had caught on),  
"So as I was saying, I want a column on those LGBT kids and their stories of coming out, and about their experiences of them finding the love of their life. We can name the column, 'Follow the Rainbow' or something." Harry said and Nick just opened his mouth in response. Harry clicked his fingers in front of Nick.  
"Woah Harry that is brilliant. I will get the editor and the journalist team on it and will update you soon on it." Nick said and walked out.  
Harry smiled satisfied with himself at the moment. He walked outside and asked Julia to come with him.  
"I want a proper meeting with our team of journalists' tomorrow morning,  
And I want a proper report on the youth magazine..."  
But he stopped mid sentence after he saw a certain lady sitting on the couch. His expression turned to something as though he had seen a ghost. A woman with light brown hair, and blue eyes sat on the couch, a woman who Harry though he will never see again.  
What is Louis' mother doing in his office?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Louis?

Harry stood there on the spot frozen, unable to move as he saw the woman sitting on the couch nervously playing with her bag.  
What was she doing here?  
Harry thought to himself. He was about to quietly walk back up the stairs hoping that the woman had not noticed him, but to his dismay she noticed him and called out, "Harry." From her voice it was clear that she had been crying and is nervous, which in turn was making Harry nervous.  
What if something has happened to Louis?  
Harry thought making him even more nervous.  
The teary eyed woman slowly walked towards Harry and stuttered out, "I w-ann-a se-e Louis." Her voice cracked by the end of the sentence and she had now started crying.  
Harry's eyebrows shot up in confusion. He opened his mouth and closed it again not understanding what to say.  
"Please call Louis, I want to meet him. It's been a year Harry, please I want to meet my son." She said as there were tears still falling from her eyes. "I accept him. We accept his sexuality. We were stupid and selfish then. We love our son more and we just want him back." She said wiping her tears with the napkin in her hand.  
Harry was confused, "What do you mean?" Harry said with his brows arched up.  
"I told you not to trust him." A voice came from behind. Louis' mother moved to reveal Louis' stepfather Dan. "He is a bastard and won't give in easily." Dan said through his gritted teeth. Dan had his palms fisted ready to punch Harry.  
"Honestly sir, Louis is not here with me." Harry pleaded and looked around seeing people gathered around probably enjoying the scene and expecting a fight.  
"Can we go somewhere else and talk about it." Harry said and gestured them to follow him.  
Harry led them to the waiting room and asked them to sit down. There were two black couches and a huge television set and a desk with a stack of magazines besides the couch. There was a glass center table between the two couches.  
"Mathew." He called out and a short fellow walked in. "Please get some water for them." He said and made his way to sit opposite to them.  
"Harry." Louis' Mom started, "It's been a year since we have seen our son. And we have realized that we have been terribly wrong. We love our son more and his sexuality does not matter to us anymore. Can you call him please? We want to see him please Harry." She continued and held Harry's hand pleading him, tears falling from her eyes.  
Harry felt sorry for her but did not have the guts to tell her that he did not know where Louis was, so he thought it would be better if he lied to her.  
"Louis is happy and misses you all as well." Harry said trying to convince her.  
"Now how do you know that? You just said Louis is not with you." Dan said angrily.  
"That means he is with you?" Caroline, Louis' mother, said with hope filled in her eyes.  
Harry shrugged nervously and nodded. "Yeah, he is with me." He said a little nervously.  
"See Caroline I told you we cannot trust him, he just lied to us." He said looking at Louis' mom.  
"Can you please call him?" Caroline said still holding on to Harry's hand.  
"He's not in New York for a while." Harry lied trying to sound convincing.  
"What the fuck are you playing at?" Dan said angrily as before. He looked back at Caroline and said, "Will you stop trusting him, he will never let us meet Louis."  
Harry looked at Caroline who was on the verge of crying again.  
"Louis is not in the city for the moment, but I promise to get him back to Oklahoma once he comes back." Harry said looking straight in Caroline's eyes trying to gain her trust.  
"You promise you will get him back?" Caroline asked with her voice quite low.  
"Caroline," Dan said her trying to warn her.  
"I promise." Harry said confidently.  
"How long?" Caroline asked.  
"A week." Harry assured her.  
"What if you don't get him?" He asked.  
"You can do whatever and I won't stop you." Harry told Dan.  
Caroline placed her hands on Harry's cheek gently rubbing it, "Please don't let us down." She said with a little hope in her eyes.  
"I won't." Harry assured her again.  
"I think we should leave now." Caroline said and got up and walked out.  
Dan got up and looked at Harry right in his eyes, "You better get him back." Dan said and walked out.  
Harry just stood there with his head low while Louis' image filled his memory.  
"Where are you Louis?" He just spoke to himself.  
Nick walked in the room with confusion written all over his face. Harry just stared at him.  
"Do I have to ask or can you read my face?" Nick asked exasperated looking at Harry who stood there with a blank expression on his face.  
"What the heck just happened? Who were they?" Nick asked again when he got no response from Harry.  
He snapped his fingers in front of Harry to get him out of daze.  
"We are going to Murray Hill." Harry said and Nick just stared at him.  
x


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet Zayn..

 

"What do you mean 'We are going to Murray Hill'? Nick said imitating Harry in the end.

"By that I mean we are going to Murray Hill." Harry said shrugging his shoulders as he walked up the stairs back to his cabin.

"And why?" Nick asked and followed him upstairs. Harry entered the cabin and started sorting out and arranging the files on his desk and getting his bag from the closet.

Nick was standing there just waiting for an answer from Harry.

"To find Louis." Harry said and packed in files in the bag. Nick raised his eye brow needing more explanation. "I will explain you on the way. Cancel all the pending appointments for today and note down all the upcoming appointments in my planner." Harry told Nick and Nick used Harry's laptop on the desk and went online to check any appointments for the day. "But it's only a thirty minute travel." Nick told Harry while his eyes were fixed on the screen of the laptop. "Yeah. I have no time now" Harry said. "I am going back home to pack up a few things and you meet me outside the office building in an hour. I will pick you up." Harry added on. "Yes sir." Nick said as Harry walked out. Harry walked outside the building and sat in his chauffeur driven BMW. He got his planner out which Nick had given him and went through the appointments he had next week and was rescheduling them to somewhere in the next month. Harry got down once he reached his house as the driver got down and opened the door for him. Harry walked out of the car and Mary was standing at the door to welcome Harry.

Harry handed her his bag and said, "Mary you can take a leave for the next week as I will be out for some work." "Thank you Sir. I have made you some blueberry pancakes. Have it before you leave." Mary said as she walked to the kitchen. Harry sat at the dining table and took pancake in his plate. "You know blueberry pancakes are my favorite." Louis said and Harry found himself staring at Louis who was sitting across him. Louis got up slowly and walked towards Harry and lifted the fork and cut a piece of the pancake and lifted it closer to Harry's mouth as to feed him. Harry opened his mouth and ate the morsel. Louis leaned forward and brushed his lips over Harry's ear surprising Harry as Louis started placing kisses over Harry's neck and to his shoulder. Harry moaned in approval enjoying the moment, but as he opened his eyes he saw that Louis was no longer there. Harry ruffled his hair as he smiled shyly making his dimples visible. "Louis look what you've done to me." Harry said looking at the plate smiling shyly to himself. Harry finished the meal and got up walking to his bedroom. He smiled at door frame where he had previously imagined Louis was. He pulled out a medium sized luggage bag from the closet and started packing his clothes enough for the entire upcoming week. He stood there making a mental note of whether he has packed everything required. After he was done he carefully zipped the bag and walked to the closet finding something to wear. He settled on a white jumper and black skinny jeans. He tied his hair in a bun. He quickly changed and walked towards the huge dressing table in his room. He smiled at his reflection as he folded the sleeves of the jumper till his elbow. "Louis I can't wait to meet you again." Harry said smiling to his reflection. Once he was ready he walked outside to the car biding a goodbye to Mary.

As he was about to sit in the car, he received a call from Nick. "Hey, Harry just wanted to inform you that I am done with all the work here." Nick said on the other. "Okay. I am leaving now, Will be reaching shortly." Harry said and ended the call. It took him about twenty minutes to reach the back to the office. Nick was standing ready at the driveway with his backpack. Nick got in the car beside Harry and as the car started, Nick asked the question which had been running through his mind since the past hour. "So mind telling me what's going on?" Nick asked to Harry who was busy looking outside the window of the car. "We are going to meet Louis and his husband." Harry said and Nick was even more confused now. "Who is Louis?" Nick asked and Harry just looked down at his hands. "Is Louis the guy who you write songs about?" Nick asked and Harry just shrugged in response. "Oh my God, Harry. Were the couple who came today, his parents?" Nick asked and Harry nodded.

"Louis is gay and his parents were not really supportive of it and he was madly in love with this guy named Zayn Malik. But he knew his parents would not accept him, until today morning in the office, in fact they had found a girl named Eleanor and were like forcing Louis to marry her, so he thought he would elope and get married to Zayn and would come back for their blessings as he knew his parents loved him more and would have eventually accepted them." Harry said and sighed at the end. "Oh... So where did you come in? How did you fall in love with him?" Nick asked. "Well that's a long story." Harry said looking out of the window again. "Umm... So how do you know about all this?" Nick asked. "Well, I helped him elope." Harry said and turned around to see a look of bewilderment on the face of Nick.

Nick looked outside and asked, "So where are we going now?" Harry sat straight and said, "Zayn has an apartment at Murray Hill." "Have you ever been there?" Nick asked shifting his gaze back at Harry. "Well No. But Louis had mentioned that Zayn owned a gift shop and I happened to trace that down, so we are going there." Harry said and at the right moment the car stopped and Nick saw the store. Malik's Gift Store. Nick read the name of the store aloud. The driver got down hurriedly and opened the door for Harry and Nick. Harry opened the boot of the BMW and removed a bouquet of lilies. Nick raised his eye brow seeing the bouquet. "Louis loves lilies, and I happen to visit them the first time after their wedding, so this is a little wedding gift." Harry said and Nick just sighed following Harry in the store. Harry walked in the store and there was a pretty girl standing at the pay desk. Harry walked over to her and asked her, "Where can I find Zayn Malik, the owner of this store?" "He is upstairs sir." She said and pointed towards the stairs. The shop was tiny but was also cute with different variety of gifts including some showpieces, cards, vases, etc on display. "Thank you." Harry said and walked upstairs and Nick followed him.

The room upstairs was filled with empty cardboard boxes and a desk. There was a guy going through some files. He seemed similar to Harry's age, maybe a year older. He was wearing a white t-shirt with the line, 'Ask me if I give a motherfuck.' He had his hair done in a punk sort of way. His head was shaved round the corners and the remaining hair was swooped messily to one side. He had facial hair and his arms filled with tattoos. No wonder Louis doubted that his parents would not have accepted him. Harry thought. Zayn noticed Harry and gestured him to come inside. "Are you Mr. Zayn Malik?" Harry inquired. "Yeah that's me." Zayn said with a smile. "This is Harry Styles. And that is Nick Grimshaw, my friend and my colleague." Harry said as he gestured for a hand shake and Zayn happily obliged. "Of course I know you sir. You are the editor in chief of the famous Buzz Magazine." Zayn said. "Call me Harry. Here's something for you." Harry said handing him the bouquet. "Well thank you." Zayn said accepting the bouquet. "Can I meet Louis?" Harry asked a little nervous now. "Pardon me, but which Louis are you talking about?." Zayn said with a confused expression. "How many Louis' do you know?" Harry asked and laughed later. "Just kidding. I am an old friend of Louis, your husband. He might have mentioned me to you." Harry said with a smile. "Umm sorry Harry but I guess you are wrong here. I am not married and I don't know any Louis." Zayn said and leaving Harry more confused.

"What do you mean Zayn? Louis hasn't been home for the past one year. His family is worried sick, please don't joke now." Harry pleaded.

"Look can we go outside and talk about it." Zayn said and lead them to a garden and gestured them sit on a bench. "Where is Louis?" Harry asked.

"We broke up." Zayn said and Harry gave him a confused look. "Well he wanted to fucking get married. He was so stupid. If you know him you know all his stupid fantasies. He wanted to get married in Hawaii and adopt two children, a girl and a boy. He had already thought names for them." Zayn paused and ignored the look of bewilderment on Harry's face as he continued, "Gays are already looked down upon in our society and my parents would have killed me if I would have told them the truth. He used to come every day outside my house crying and begging to let him in, I told him no even when he called from that boarding school he works in now. How hard is it for a person to understand that he is not wanted?" Zayn said and Harry got up angry.

"He would come every day and cry outside your house and you would do nothing?" Harry said angrily and Zayn just shrugs in response. "You know what, I have never seen a more disgusting and cheap person like you. Come on Nick let's leave." Harry spat and walked back to his BMW angrily punching it. Zayn stood there shell shocked and couldn't come up with a response. Harry kept walking angrily and Nick quietly followed him. Harry had his hands fisted in anger and tears building up in his eyes. He was worried sick, he did not know where Louis was, he did not know why Louis did not bother call him after all this happened. He just knew he had to find Louis and make sure he was alive.

"Look Harry I know you are angry and upset now, but we should focus on finding Louis now." Nick said, his voice cracking a little, and Harry quietly sat back in the car. "Would you want to change your mood? How about you tell me how you met Louis." Nick said trying to ease up the atmosphere. There was a few seconds of silence, and Nick almost thought Harry did not hear him. "Okay....so I met Louis a year and a month ago, right when I was about to lose faith in life, I found him and he made me realize the value of my life."

Harry said his gaze locked on the path ahead. His lips slowly smiled as he recalled the memory. --


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is how they meet...

 

1-

A year and a month ago-

_Crash._

Harry threw another lamp off his dressing table. He looked around to find any object which he hadn't broken yet. The room was a mess, windows shattered, frames broken and lying on the floor, books lying around the room, bits of glasses everywhere in the room.

Harry found a vase lying on the study table and he walked towards it, he picked up the vase, fists tightly clenching it. He saw his reflection in the mirror of the dressing table, his eyes were red and puffy, dry tears on his cheeks, his hair was messy, his fringe covering his forehead, and lips were red because of the excessive crying.

"Why me? Why can't I be happy? Don't I deserve happiness?" Harry cried out staring at his reflection.

"First I lose my mother, then father and now the only person in the world I loved." Harry said angrily. He threw the vase breaking the mirror, shattering it into pieces. He saw his reflection in the broken pieces of mirror as he pulled his hair and slowly sat down the floor pulling his knees together in a tight embrace.

He was suddenly alarmed by the vibration of his phone in back pocket. He answered the call without checking the caller id.

"Hello." His voice was low and it was evident that he had been crying.

"Harry, I know what you are going through, but just go meet her for the last time, it's her wedding. And I guess it will work as a closure for you." The voice on the other end said and Harry disconnected the call and got up slowly towards his closet. He changed into a suit and walked outside the room without bothering to look at his reflection.

"Good Morning Sir, should I get your tea?" Mary chirped cheerfully as she dusted the couch.

Harry ignored Mary and walked outside the house, head drooped low, eyes still glossy and nose red from the crying. He walked out the house ignoring the driver who was standing outside beside his BMW. He walked outside the gates and walked for twenty minutes and stood outside the venue of the wedding.

'Jane ♥ Sean' read the sign.

Harry wiped the tears falling of his eyes. The tent was beautifully decorated, with roses in each corner.

_Roses are her favorite flowers, especially the red ones._

Harry thought and smiled at the memory.

The people inside were clapping and rejoicing inside as the bride and groom kissed after reciting their vows to each other. He walked towards the stage as the couple was holding their hands gushing at each other. He walked towards them ignoring the stares of the people.

The bride and the groom saw Harry and suddenly the smile faded from their faces. Jane let go of Sean's hand as Harry approached them. Harry just smiled and shook Sean's hand muttering a 'Congratulations.'

"May you keep Jane happy forever and provide her with all sorts of happiness that I couldn't." Harry told Sean and walked towards Jane fighting back the tears, "Congrats." He gave her a big dimpled 'fake' smile and walked away. He ran away tears threatening to fall down his eyes.

His phone started vibrating again. He saw the caller id which said, 'Nick'. He ignored the call and threw his phone away on the street. He undid his tie throwing it aside on the footpath, he needed an escape and he wanted to get away from everything, and that's what he did.

He had no reason to live anymore.

He walked in between the street as a bus was speedily approaching towards him, he held his hands out ready to welcome death as some old friend of his, but he felt somebody push him away as the bus nearly hit him. He fell on his back with a body falling on top of him.

He opened his eyes to find the most beautiful pair of blue eyes staring at him. He could feel the breath of the lad on his shoulder and his neck. The boy had the most beautiful caramel hair and had fair complexion. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful set of eyes. He was distracted as he heard people whispering around them

The guy got up slowly dusted his shirt. He was wearing a white striped shirt and red jeans. Harry got up and started walking away ignoring the lad who was now following him.

The guy carried his luggage which was lying on the footpath and followed Harry.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You were about to kill yourself." The boy said following Harry.

"In fact you would have successfully killed yourself if it hadn't been for me." Harry stopped mid track as the guy absent mindedly dashed into Harry. Harry gave the boy a cold look and walked away still hearing some curses from behind. He stood at the booking window for tickets to bus.

"Which is the next bus?" Harry asked through the window.

"Where do you wish to go sir?" The man asked.

"Just book me a seat in the next bus." Harry said a little angry now.

"The next bus is in ten minutes to Oklahoma, there will be a two hour break at St. Louis." The man said passing on the ticket.

Harry took the ticket and walked away towards the bus and took his seat next to the window.

"Excuse me; you are sitting on my seat." He heard a voice say and found the same boy with the striped shirt standing in front of him smiling.

_Oh drat._

"Oh it's you. Then you can take the window seat but please don't try jumping outside the window." The guy said laughing a little as he puts in his bag in the cabin above.

Harry chose to ignore the lad as he continued to look outside the window.

"How rude of me, I didn't introduce myself. I am Louis Tomlinson and am proudly known as the sass masta." Louis said gesturing his hands towards Harry for a handshake but was met with a rude rejection as Harry continued looking outside the window barely acknowledging the presence of the man.

"I am going to pretend as that never happened and you are a very friendly creature." Louis said looking at Harry who was still not acknowledging the presence of the young man.

"So I guess you are going to Oklahoma to meet someone?" Louis inquired but as expected Harry did not respond to the question so he continued, "My family stays in Oklahoma, I will be meeting them after 3 years. I have missed them a lot." Louis said smiling to himself.

Louis turned to Harry and started talking again, "So I don't think so you didn't realize the bus was speeding in your direction, so it means you purposely did it, so that means you were planning to kill yourself?" Louis said as though he had solved some great mystery and tapped on his head as though he was wearing the Sherlock Holmes hat.

Harry shifted a little annoyed by the lad now. The bus had started moving now as all the passengers had taken their seat.

Louis opened his mouth to speak again, "Okay, so you tried to kill yourself which only means that something bad has happened to you? Am I right or am I right?" Louis asked cheekily but Harry still did not bother to reply.

"Okay so let me guess what might have happened. Did you miss the Comic Con last week because the tickets were damn expensive and final exams?" Louis asked smiling widely, "'Cause that sucks." Louis added on scrunching his nose a bit.

Harry did not respond and had his hand on his head, clearly annoyed.

"Umm..so that is clearly not the scene. So what is the reason? Fight you're your parents? Feeling of worthlessness? Girl issues?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably at the mention of _girl issues._

"So it is girl issues!" Louis declared triumphantly. "So what happened, did she cheat on you?" Louis asked and Harry just gave him an angry look and he fought back the tears which were forming at the memory of Jane.

"Okay don't wanna tell, then don't tell. But I will tell you one thing; don't waste your time crying over the wrong ones that you don't realize the right one might be beside you." Louis said and Harry just gave him a tired expression.

"You know even I am in love with this guy and we are going to elope and get married in Hawaii." Louis said dreamily, "And yeah I am gay, hope you don't have a problem with that." He added on and Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me, what is wrong with you? I have been nothing but nice to you. I know you are going through heartbreak but don't ruin it for other people." Louis said angrily.

"I didn't ask you to be nice to me." Harry responded.

"Well I won't then." Louis said staring directly in Harry's eyes.

"Fine." Harry said.

"Fine." Louis responded, crossing his arms.

"Fine." Harry said mimicking Louis.

"Fine." Louis said a bit frustrated now.

"Is everything fine there?" A man asked from behind them and Harry ignored the man and continued staring outside.

"Yes sir." Louis said and leaned backwards making himself comfortable to sleep.

_I need to get out of here._

Harry thought staring outside the window.

Harry was getting really annoyed by the lad sitting next to him; constantly blabbering about God knows what.

"You know it was my dream to study drama and I really want to become a drama teacher." The boy spoke sitting up and facing Harry now, obviously ignoring the annoyed and not interested expression that Harry was giving him.

"I always wanted two kids." Louis said almost dreamily. Harry was irritated how the shorter lad seemed to skip from one topic to another and the topics weren't even related. One moment the lad was talking about his future as a teacher, the other moment about his love interest and how thrilling it was for him to come out of the closet and then he skipped to talking about his favorite color which surprisingly (note the sarcasm) was red. His pants, his carry on were like not a hint enough.

"I want a boy, and I am sure he will be an artist like Zayn." He said with his hands close to his chest, a slight blush playing on his face as he thought about his boyfriend. "Oh did I mention about Zayn's dream about opening an art gallery...." And there he goes again blabbering about some shit that fails to spark any of Harry's interest. Suddenly Harry felt him hold his wrist examining the watch. Louis had his eye squinted and was examining the watch.

"Is that a Rolex?" Louis said examining the watch as he carefully held on to Harry's wrist. Harry just shrugged in response and immediately turned his head the other side as he pulled his wrist away from the feathery haired boy.

"Wow. I have never seen a rich lad travel in a bus!" Louis exclaimed while Harry just placed his palm on his forehead massaging it.

"You know you should have at least donated that watch to a needy person before trying to kill yourself." Louis said as he shrugged his shoulders looking outside the window. Harry gave Louis a dirty glare and closed his eye trying to contain the anger.

It's been two hours since he sat on the bus, and Louis has been continuously speaking, for two hours. _How much can a person speak?_ Harry wondered and he eyed and overly energetic Louis rambling on and on. Harry closed his eyes, as he wanted to sleep a little.

Lately, Harry as been wondering a lot about life, and what he did to get himself in a situation like this. He hardly remembers a time where he was free and could do what his heart wants. Though Harry was out as a bisexual, and he was surprised how everyone was quite supportive of him and the decisions he made. He was always a spoilt child, him getting whatever he wished for as his father was loaded with money. But the one thing he always craved for was some love and affection. He was a kid when his mother left him for another man, leaving his father devastated and he saw how his father drifted apart and got so lost in is work and meetings that he forgot about his son. Though his mother owns one fourth of the stakes in the company making her a part of the board of directors in the company. He was upset with his mother for breaking their happy little family and blamed her for everything, and thus he never forgave her. Last year his father passed away leaving Harry in charge of the senior most position of the company. He was fine and holding on until the love of his life betrayed him and married another man. That was it. It was the last straw and Harry ran away from everything, even ready to end his life.

Harry woke up an hour later to find the annoying lad was also engulfed in sleep, but to his dismay was muttering words even in his sleep.

"I .. want rainbow curtains for my house." The boy muttered in his sleep and Harry just rolled his eyes. Harry would have found it funny only if he had known the boy and if he wasn't in this situation in life.

Suddenly the bus halted in the middle of the road, and Harry could not be more relieved. He stood up immediately and walked out of the bus. The bus was stuck in middle of nowhere so Harry just walked inside the forest.

\---

Louis woke up realizing the bus had halted. He slowly stretched his arms and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. When he looked to his side he saw his travel partner was missing and immediately a worried expression covered his face. He looked around the bus, but did not find him. He went to the washroom, but it was also empty. He then sighed and sat back to his seat wondering where the curly haired fellow disappeared to. Louis then looked outside the window to find the curly haired fellow walking in the woods. Louis then hurriedly got down and started calling the guy so he does not miss the bus. But Louis still did not know the name of the fellow.

"Excuse me." He called out.

No Response.

"OII OIII" He tried again.

Still no response.

"Mr. Angry Man." He called again. He saw the bus was ready to take off so he started running after the guy until he got hold of him.

"Dude the bus is leaving." He said but Harry just glared at Louis. Louis then angrily stomped off. "I am not going to miss the bus because of you." He said running back towards the bus, but the bus was no longer there. Louis was furious now as he turned back to give this guy an earful. But when he turned around Harry was no longer there. He was slightly scared now, angry but scared. He walked on the deserted road, not knowing where he was going.

The road was empty, trees covering both side of the road. There were streetlights after every one mile, but they did no justice as darkness still engulfed the road. There was an eerie silence that was surrounding the road as shivers ran up Louis' spine. His gaze travelled the road but couldn't find a single vehicle or any building in the nearest vicinity.

"Hey you." A voice called out. The voice was all musky and Louis could sense no pleasantness in the voice. So he did not turn and kept on walking, scared of who it might be. He heard a whistle coming from behind him; he tried hard to ignore it. He continued walking ahead but a guy on a motorbike interrupted him by holding him by his arm and turning Louis to face him.

The man was a bulky guy, with huge muscles and tattoos and piercings covering his arms and face. He was bald and was wearing a white tank top and tight leather pants with a retro belt. He had a smirk on his face and bit his lips as he checked out Louis. Louis had never experienced this kind of fear in his life and made an attempt to run but a strong muscular arm held him in place.

"Wanna come for a ride." The man said with a wink and a toothy grin displaying his yellow teeth in all glory.

Louis was trembling under the hold of the man. "Please let me go." Louis stuttered out frightened.

"What did you say?" The man sneered. "I didn't hear you properly. I reckon you want me to take you right here, right now." The man jeered as he moved his other hand towards Louis' butt giving it a squeeze. Louis was now more than just frightened and he could feel a tear fall down his eye.

"Louis?" Louis heard a voice and he could not be more relieved. The bulky man loosened his grip to check the source and Louis took the opportunity to escape and ran towards Harry engulfing him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank god, thank god." Louis muttered as held on to the curly haired fellow for dear life. Harry glared at the bulky man as he drove away.

"Don't tell me you missed the bus because of me." Harry said rubbing his fingertips over his forehead.

"Thank god." Louis said eyes closed still trembling as he moved back and looked Harry wiping his eyes. "I am so pleased to see you. I have never ever been so pleased to see anybody in my entire life than I am now." Louis rambled on while Harry looked at him still confused.

"As this entire problem started cause of you and now we are here in the middle of nowhere and my entire luggage is in the bus." Louis added, "So it's on you to take me to my home in Oklahoma safely and to collect my luggage from the bus." Louis said grinning and was still holding Harry in a tight embrace.

Harry just shook his head still massaging his forehead with his fingertips. Louis finally pulled away, and relieved expression on his face while Harry couldn't contain the smile on his face. Louis looked at him expectantly as Harry held his arm forward finally deciding to speak with the lad.

"By the way I am Harry." Harry said and Louis shook his hand grinning widely. Harry tried hard to fight the smile on his face but couldn't, but he definitely ignored the flutter in his stomach at the touch.

Maybe there is something to live for after all.

\-----------------

�&�


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry warms up to Louis

 

Harry and Louis walked down the street, there was this awkward silence surrounding them, but Harry did not mind it. It was the first time in the last twenty four hours that he was not getting an urge to kill himself and he was feeling sort of lighter as well.

Louis cleared his throat making an effort to erase the tension. "So let me only start the conversation." Louis said cheerily.

Harry rolled his eye, "Of course." Harry said hiding the smirk on his face.

"Harry, are you always this angry or today is some special occasion?" Louis asked almost curiously and Harry smirk faded away and started walking a little faster trying to avoid that question.

Louis ran a little trying to keep up the pace. "Hey, Mr. Long legs slow down. Respect the people relatively shorter than you." Louis said huffing and held to Harry's wrist getting him to slow down as Louis panted, catching his breath.

Harry chuckled a little and Louis gave him a look. "What do you find so funny? Care to Share?" Louis said.

" 'Relatively shorter than you?' Are you serious? Louis you are small." Harry said sniggering.

"Excuse me Mister, but I am 5ft. 9 inches which is definitely not considered as small." Louis retorted.

Harry did a fake expression of shock, "You definitely are not." Harry said his hands on his hip.

"Oh I most definitely am." Louis said mimicking the same pose as Harry and Harry started laughing now. It kind of felt foreign to him as Harry did not remember actually laughing since a long time. Louis looked at him, a smile etched on his face, almost like a fond smile.

"You look good like this. You should laugh more often." Louis said and making Harry's laughter come to an abrupt end.

"How can you say that, you haven't known me for me than a day?" Harry says.

"Well sometimes a day is enough to know a person." Louis said as they approached a rundown brothel, "Let's stay the night in the motel. It's really late now and it's really unsafe to travel now. We can resume our journey tomorrow early morning." Louis added on before Harry could respond to the previous statement.

Harry scrunched up his nose at the sight of the building, "I don't think we should stay here."

"Come on it's just for a night. It is just for few hours." Louis presses on.

"But this is not even a motel" Harry argues.

'Love Ranch' read the sign.

"It's just for a few hours. Besides I need a proper bed to rest." Louis says stretching his limbs. Harry just nodded walking inside as Louis followed him to the reception.

"I need a room for a night." Harry said as the receptionist checked out Louis. The receptionist was an aged man, grey haired wearing a pink floral shirt and skin tight black paints. His eyes bulged out of his sockets when Louis bent down to pick up a flyer. Harry cleared his throat trying to gain the attention of the man who looked back at Harry, a smirk plastered on his face.

"You will take the room by hours or day." The man enquired.

"Didn't I say I need a room for a night?" Harry said annoyance clear in his voice.

"No we'll take a room on hours." Louis butted in and Harry internally punched himself.

"Louis please, let me talk." Harry said.

"I see how great you are managing." Louis said and turned to the receptionist. "Listen mister, we will take a room by hours." Louis said and the receptionist chuckled.

"How many hours?" The receptionist asked smugly.

"Four hours?" Louis asked facing Harry now and Harry just shook his head in frustration. "Okay so on a safe side, five?" Louis asked and Harry couldn't hide the amusement. Clearly Louis can be so naïve and oblivious at times. "Come on now, five hours is more than enough." Louis said in a light squeal.

Harry just rolled his hours facing the receptionist now. "Five hours." He says removing the card from his wallet. The receptionist smirks suggestively as he passes on the keys, and Louis takes the key walking in the room. Harry while takes back his card after the payment.

"Where did you find him?" The receptionist asks.

"On the bus." Harry says fighting back a smirk.

"Wow." He exclaims and Harry walks ways. He enters the room locking it as he steps inside. The room was small; a bed in the middle and the lighting was dull. There were holes in the ceiling and spider webs in the corners. Louis was sitting in the corner, his leg clenched to his chest. Harry blushed looking at him.

"You know you are really crazy." Harry said smiling.

Louis looked at him, "You know I may seem all warm and welcoming, but fyi I know Karate." He said as he straightened his posture.

Harry looked at him in confusion, "What do mean...Oh like you'll karate me if I tried to rape you" He said.

"I mean... Of course I will. I may look small but don't even try to underestimate me." Louis replied confidently.

"Don't worry, I will not try to rape you." Harry assured him.

"Oh I know you won't even if you wanted to." Louis said smugly.

"But I don't even want to." Harry shot back, still smiling.

"Oh you wouldn't dare to." Louis said.

"And why does it look like you are persuading me to rape you?" Harry asked raising his eye brow at him.

"I am not. I am just giving you fair warning." Louis said fidgeting in his seat.

"Okay okay." Harry said his hands up in defense. "I get it now, and I won't rape you." Harry said.

"Anyways, it wouldn't have happened. I am committed and non cheating types." Louis said.

"Oh hello, for your information, even I am a one woman man." Harry said as he removed his wallet and showed a picture of a girl. Louis approached him, snatching the photo and inspecting it.

"She seems so pretty. You are a lucky man." Louis said smiling at the picture.

Harry removed the photo and threw it on the bedside table, "No I am not a lucky man." He said, his head drooped low and his fingers massaging his head.

"I get it. She dumped you." Louis said and covered his mouth; Louis always said things without thinking it through.

"Life has dumped me." Harry said sinking down on the bed.

"Hey don't get all philosophical on me." Louis said taking a seat beside Harry. "Tell you what, this girl dumped you and you shouldn't be crying over her. Just take that picture and flush it out of your life." Louis said and stood up like he has something revolutionary.

"No I am not going to do that." Harry said, his head in his hands now clearly frustrated.

"But come on, you need to this." Louis said trying to pull Harry up by his wrist. "Take this photo, burn it and flush it down. I am telling you, you will feel hella better." Louis said handing him the photo and a matchbox from the drawer. "Do it. Flush her out of your life. You will feel really awesome." Louis said pushing him to the bathroom.

Harry lit the match stick and brought it the corner of the photo as the photo started burning. He walked to the bathroom and threw the photo in the toilet and flushed it as he constantly heard Louis chanting 'Do it' from behind him.

"Feeling better?" Louis asked as Harry walked outside the bathroom.

"You know what, after doing this crazy thing, I am actually feeling better. It's like I am a thousand pounds lighter now." Harry said beaming now.

"I told you." Louis said patting his back and walking towards the bed and sitting on it folding his legs. "Anyways there are better girls waiting for you outside." Louis said and now was checking out Harry, "Harry you are actually quite hot. If I wasn't like planning on marrying Zayn, I would have totally fallen for you." Louis says smirking and Harry ruffled his curls, looking down and trying hard to control his blush.

 


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is awkward and Louis is just Louis

"So tell me something about yourself Harry." Louis said leaning  on the headboard of the bed. Louis had his eyes on Harry as he went to sit on sofa and clear his throat. 

  
"Well.. my name is Harry Styles. I work for.. a magazine." He replied sitting straight, voice raspy due to lack of sleep. 

  
Louis sat up straight suddenly, as though something struck in his head. "Wait are you the Harry Styles, the editor of the Buzz?" Louis squealed

  
Harry had not expected Louis to know who he was, so Louis' reaction surprised him. Harry's hand went to his curls as he ruffled it, a tiny blush forming on his cheeks as he nodded as a response to Louis' question.  
"Omg, that is like my favorite magazine. I have like one in my backpack." Louis said his voice still squeaky and his hands all jittery. "Wait is it true that your mother eloped and married an old man?" Louis added on in frenzy.  
Harry's hand left his hair, and his expression was replaced with something sad. Louis realized what he said and internally slapped himself. He got up walking towards Harry, feeling utterly guilty. 

"I am really sorry, that came out wrong. I didn't mean it. Fuck I should not have said it. I had read it like that gossip magazines, and it stuck in my head that way. Those magzine can really be insensitive. I am sorry." Louis said his voice low and apologetic as he slowly sat beside Harry, afraid he struck the wrong cord. It took a while to get Harry out of his shell and get him to talk to him, he did not want to anything to ruin that. Harry so far seemed like a really nice guy to him, who is really sad and Louis does not like seeing people sad.  
"You know it's not your fault. If my mother can do something so cheap, so disgusting, maybe I deserve that." Harry said, voice strained and eyes glossy.

"Mr. Harry Styles, you can't talk about your mother like that. She was in love, and as they say everything is fair in love and war." Louis replies and Harry looks at him in utter amusement.

"Love? Are you serious? It's all bullshit. That is utter bullshit." Harry retorted, eyes firm no longer glossy.

 

"You are just saying that because you have just gone through heartbreak." Louis said his voice calm.

"No I am saying it because it's the truth!" Harry exclaimed, his voice a bit high which surprises Louis as he backs off and tries to change the topic, clearly understanding it’s a soft spot for Harry.

"Okay okay, I won't talk about it anymore." Louis said easing Harry, as he saw Harry relax and lean back on the sofa. 

"No wonder your face seemed familiar, because I have seen it on the editor's column and it's my favorite part of the magazine. Louis said and the blush slowly returned back on Harry's face.  
"So you are extremely rich." Louis faced Harry and was slowly bouncing on his seat. "Please marry my sister." Louis added on and Harry was shocked at the straight forward remark. 

"Are you crazy?" Harry asked and thought that it's stupid to ask such an obvious question.

"Okay, so look at me. Do you like me? Do I seem like your type?" Louis said standing and posing in front of Harry and Harry was at a loss of words, and the blush on his skin becoming more obvious.

"No tell me, do you think I am hot?' Louis asked flexing his muscles leaving Harry in a daze.

Harry shyly nodded. Louis raised his eyebrow trying to get a proper answer from Harry.

"Yes." Harry stuttered out. "You are hot." Harry added in shyly.

"Great." Louis sat besides Harry, his hand on Harry's thigh, clearly with no sense of personal space. "If you think I am hot, you will love my sister. She is like me, totally except she has boobs." Louis said gesturing to his chest."She is super hot and hetero. You will love her." Louis said his lips wide in a smile.

"Ummm... Actually I am a bisexual." Harry confessed and Louis was surprised by the answer. "I had a boyfriend in my High school." He added, his voice little low.  
"Well, then my sister is a total lgbtq supporter. Her name is Clare. She is in fact the only person who knows about me. You will totally love her." Louis said slowly pocking Harry's dimple. 

"So the plan stands, I and Zayn will elope and get married, and you and Clare do the same, and we will buy a cabin on the mountains and live together like a happy family." Louis said, his eyes all dreamy.   
Harry was surprised; he had never met someone like Louis, somebody who is totally explicit and straightforward.

"Well how about this, we both get married and live in a cabin on the hills? As it is if we don't reach Oklahoma, we are already on the run." Harry said playing along to all the ridiculous fantasies of Louis.

"Hey, I am trying to get you with my sister and here you are flirting with me?" Louis said, his lips twisting in a smirk.

"Are you always this crazy or today is a special occasion?" Harry said laughing along.

"This is the way I am. Like me or hate me, wait nobody hates me." Louis smirks.

"You are too cocky for your own good." Harry says.

"Can't argue. You are what you eat." Louis replied sinking back on the sofa and laughed as he saw Harry chocking on air, "Relax, I am just kidding. But I am enjoying this time with you." Louis said ruffling Harry's hair as he get up heading to the bed, "But this banter has to end. I need my beauty sleep. Good night." Louis says as he lies down on the bed.

"Night." Harry says, and he is totally smitten by the feathery haired boy laying on the bed, but he knows he is making himself a pit as he knows Louis loves somebody else, and there won't be a happy ending to this, so he ignores all the fluttering in his stomach.

 


End file.
